


Woman with a Parasol

by gingerthecat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerthecat/pseuds/gingerthecat
Summary: A nice surprise leads to emotions spilling and hearts healing as someone tries to help a friend escape their life for just a moment.





	Woman with a Parasol

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work based on Claude Monet's painting, Women with a Parasol. Facing Left

“Come on we’re almost there!”

I sighed in dismay at the amount of energy she carried herself with, especially on a warm summer's day. She bounded up the blooming hill with determination set her in features from her clenched jaw to her fierce eyes. Her white dress billowed behind her and her parasol bounced with each step she took. She looked elegant and fresh with adrenaline pumping through her veins. For such a dull monotone world she shone bright among the backdrop. Meanwhile, I remained near the bottom of the hill while sweat dripped down my neck, and my reeking clothes clung to every inch of me. I desperately wanted to be back home with a book in hand, and a gentle breeze caressing my cheek. Here she showed no mercy.

With a final leap she arrived at the top, and with a flourish she turned around to stare down at my miserable state.

“What was the point of this again?” I shouted in between desperate amounts of air as I paused my tireless journey.

“You’ll have to wait and see!” She shouted back as she pivoted her back to me and disappeared over the hill top.

I cursed myself at my incompetence on foregoing this journey. I joined because I was told that I would get to experience something ‘never before seen’. Now I think it was an excuse to get me to move my aching joints. With a final intake of breath I closed the distance between where the sky met earth. I collapsed on my knees as I reached the top, and attempted to steady my racing heart beat.

“Took you long enough.”

I immediately shot my head up as dark spots sprouted across my vision, and glared at the source of my agony. She simply smiled in return as she offered her hand to me. Begrudgingly, I accepted as I clambered to my feet.

“Well, I’m here.” I state as I wave my hands around for emphasis. “Now where is this ‘never before seen’ view that’s so important.”

“You know, your attitude has grown since last I saw you.”

“Work can do that to you.”

“That’s if you choose to let it happen.” She corrected as she pulled me along. 

We swept past dancing flowers and singing bees as they chorused their daily work routine. The sky seemed infinite as we strolled past tulips, peonies, wisteria, and azaleas. Eventually, she came at a sudden halt as I composed myself.   
“Now this may sound crazy, but close your eyes.” She said as she stared up at me, clutching my hand. The same fierce passion set in her eyes never wavered.

“Can I even trust you?” I inquired as I try and squirm out of her tight grip.

“Oh please, just do it.” 

“Fine, fine.” I say as I close my eyes, plunging the world in a flush of deep red. I feel her tug my hand as I surrender control to this deranged woman. At long last, she hesitates as I hear a sharp intake of breath from her.

“You can open them now.” She says as she squeezes my hand in confirmation. Mentally preparing myself, they flutter open to accept the sudden force of the unforgiving sun. It takes a few moments to clear my vision, but I eventually see a sea of radiant colors. We stood atop a sloping hill that dipped down into a flourishing meadow of flowers. The flowers then met the whimsical forest that swayed along with them to the tune of the breeze. The brilliant blue sky that held creative figures glided along the said breeze and seemed to hold wonders and dreams against a veil of light as I gazed at mother nature's artistry. My world flourished in color that I thought I would never experience again.

“So what do you think?” said a voice that cut through the drowned out sound. I turned to her to see the same fierce passion that never got worn down no matter what stood in her way. I bet when she looked in my eyes she could see someone who was run down, tired of this conflicted world, and made a slave of. I bet she could see the defeat that won over a long time ago.

“It’s...fine.” I say slowly, choosing my words carefully. I got an exasperated sigh in return.

“What is the point in you doing this?” She asked in an accusatory tone.

“I get to annoy you.”

With that I was surprised to see her eyes light up, and laughter bubble out of her as she cupped her hand around her mouth to poorly hide her delight. She laughed, and laughed, while I stood transfixed at the sudden outburst. She was such a mystery for how long I have known her.

“What’s so funny?”

“I’m happy.” She said in between bursts of giggles. “I haven’t completely lost you.”

With that I turned back to the meadow as the silence grew back, but I still wanted to say something.

“Don’t get me wrong the view is amazing, but it’s just like any other oil painting. The artists always come here to paint this, but the only difference is the change of seasons, and even that grows the same. I can’t remain thoroughly impressed if I’ve already seen this view before.” I sigh as the world turns back into the familiar monotone layer I knew. 

“Nothing ever changes in this world. Sure disasters happen, but who wants that.”

I know I went off topic, I know I went deeper then meaning to, I know that I have kept this all for so long, and how it was slowly crushing me. For such a change in my schedule I would always ruin anyone's day in one way or another with my blabbering mouth. I am a mess. The world broke me apart and never bothered to fix me. I what's left of the broken pieces that were strewn apart, never to be seen again. So, I built walls. I built them to keep out anyone or anything that dared to get close. I am envious of this woman who somehow kept her sanity. She had no walls, and trusted anyone free willingly. Then, I felt the woman's hand squeeze mine as I realized we never truly let go.

“That isn’t true.” She states as I feel her eyes scouring for the old me, the one that died alongside my dreams and broken walls. “Things do change, but they can change all for the better. If all you do is look at the negatives how can you be open enough to let light seep into your world. Nothing is perfect, anyone who has experienced life knows that, but life can be a thrilling experience. Even the little things.” She squeezed my hand again, never looking away from me. “I’m not saying that all of a sudden your life changes, and life is like a candy box. I’m saying life is more than just black and white.” At that I finally turned to face her. “I know this is cheesy, but finding love can be the most delightful thing.” She turned her gaze to the same ‘never before seen view’ this whole journey was about. “Like, I love the birds flying in the distance, I love the red flowers in this ever changing valley, and I love that you’re here with me.” she finished in a hushed voice. 

I stared at her. I stared, and stared, and stared until something life changing occurred. I laughed. It was my turn to bring a surprise as I burst out laughing until I had to kneel over and hug my stitched cramps with both of my hands.

“What’s so funny?” She yelled as she hit me with her parasol.

“You had to end that inspiration speech-” I barely get out “-with a pick up line?” as I continue to laugh. 

She stood mortified as I released all the tension that had built up for so long overflow like a dam. Tears form at the end of my eyes and spill over, tracing my cheek, and fall underneath my chin. It had been so long since I have laughed genuinely. I eventually hear her start to laugh as colors of all kind burst into life and my walls begin to crack a little. This time I didn’t mind.

We had to sit down at some time to recover from our raw throats and aching sides. The sun was setting down over the horizon as new colors caressed the meadow. No monotone layer seemed to settle down as I hugged my knees to my chest and simply watched. At long last, I felt my throat clear away the bile that was lodged in, and I start to speak with my face hidden in my knees.

“I may have ruined that sentimental moment, but you know, you were right. This really was a life changing view.”

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is encouraged since this is one of my first works! The POV of the character I decided to leave for anyone's interpretation.


End file.
